Colorful observations
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: Blaise learned to color-code his observations after seeing the golden stitching of Gryffindor robes. Now, his observations are going to be tested by the most unusual girl in Hogwarts - for she certainly wasn't loony.


**House: Slytherin**

 **Year: 5**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Gold**

 **Word Count: 811**

 **No special AN's this time.**

* * *

The bright gold stitching on Gryffindor robes had always intrigued Blaise. It was a loud, demanding color, so much like the personality of the House bearing it. They always needed to feel appreciated, on the top of the world, so unlike his own House, secure in their place in Hogwarts' shadows - well, most of them.

Contrary to to the popular belief, not every Slytherin felt the need to clash with the Lions: he, Daphne and Tracey from his year were more than happy to ignore them, if Gryffindors ignored them. However, it made for an interesting color-based observations, and if _mama_ Zabini had taught her son anything, it was how to figure out people by watching them. _Watch them, analyze them, and then defeat them._

Draco and his posse were more gold than silver: quick to ignite, burning brightly in a demand for attention. In contrast, Potter was more silver than gold - and wasn't that a surprise! He was slippery, somehow managing to stay out of the limelight, even though half the Britain's wizarding world knew how he looked like.

It served as a great ammunition against Draco - telling him his arch-rival was more snake-like than he was. The enraged look on the blonde prat's face was _glorious_.

But he digressed.

The stitching was the first thing that got him into color-coding his observations of people, and the habit stuck. The shades and nuances helped him navigate the Hogwarts' complex rumor mill, and wormed him into good graces of quite a few of older Ravens and Snakes.

It was for that reason that he found himself approaching Luna Lovegood in his sixth year - one of the seventh-year Ravens asked him to talk the girl out of going to the Slughorn's party in her dress. _She'll embarrass our House,_ was the reasoning, even though Blaise suspected it was only a cover story.

It hardly mattered. He'll send the message, and suss out the true reason later.

"That color doesn't really suit you," he told her, touching the ruffle on her shoulder. The girl was wearing a yellow, almost golden A-line dress, the jewellery as eccentric as usual.

"Oh?" the dreamy girl cocked her head, her pale blue eyes suddenly focusing on him. "It doesn't?"

"It's too loud," he explained, recalling everything he knew about the odd girl. She was weird, even for the wizarding standards, but she was no attention-seeker. Gold was not her color at all. "It doesn't fit your personality."

"Oh," the girl said again, now looking at the puffed-out skirt. "And what color suits me?"

"Purple," Blaise said without a second of hesitation. "Or a pale blue."

"Why?"

Something about the Lovegood girl's stare had Blaise opening his mouth.

"Purple for the mystery - I don't think there's anyone here who really knows you in depth. It's also a mark of royalty, the untouchable ones." That one was easily explained. The other one... well, that one might offend her, but Blaise had a feeling she had a high tolerance for such things. "Pale blue is for the softness, tranquility. Nothing can truly phase or unsettle you - sometimes it's good, but more often than not makes you look passive and disinterested in real world."

Lovegood played with her fingers for a few moments, lost in thought.

"I see. Thank you, Blaise Zabini." She flashed him a wide smile. "But I'll keep the color of the dress. I like yellow."

"Gold," Blaise corrected her. "It's gold, not yellow."

"Is it?" the Ravenclaw girl shook her head, still smiling. "I think it's more of a yellow, but it works either way."

With those words, she flounced off to the end of the corridor, meeting up with Potter in his dark green robes. Blaise blinked at the stark contrast the two presented: the muted, green and black Potter who looked ready to disappear in the shadows, and bright yellow and blonde Lovegood, more reminiscent of sun than the moon she was named after.

 _It works either way,_ Lovegood had said, and it certainly did, Blaise realized with a jolt.

So, that was the reason why the normally unassuming Luna Lovegood had dressed in such a bright and loud color, so atypical for her.

Nodding to the girl, he turned on his heel and walked down the grey Hogwarts halls, making a few more notes in the back of his mind about Potter, Lovegood, and his own observation skills.

 _Potter - popular, but blends surprisingly well with shadows when people are not concentrating on him. Dangerous, and capable of stabbing you when your back is turned._

 _Lovegood - normally shy, but more than happy to take point for those she considers friends. Great actress, and good for espionage and assassinations._

 _Observation skills - the base color others love is good for figuring out their general character, but observations need to be made when they are on a mission._


End file.
